warheroes
by max artill
Summary: warheroes. which is the name of my book will be published with inspiration from nintendo's starfox characters but none of them will appear in my story to keep it purely original. only relations to them will be in the book.
1. prologue

warheroes…. That's the name of my story.

prologue: the beginning of a hero.

In the beginning friends were made. But then they joined him…. In his search for a lost cause. Our hero, axis coronto. A warhound known for his skills in tactical planning and machine gun handling. This is his beginning.

On the planet of araxis, his home planet. In the universe of fraisa. He is fighting for freedom now. And he will succeed. and he will come home again. as a hero. and he will be known as a pilot, a captain, a repairman, and a weapons builder all on his own. and he has friends to help him, they are bart, his best friend and spanish accented

notes: this is my story. entirely original, all the characters starring in this story are original, including the ships and weapons and all of its characters are based off the fox and or german sheppard anatomy shaped into humanoid creatures, as previously seen in my favorite videogame, starfox. but they are all original. nintendo, i will not disappoint you

P.S. the storyline is going to be about a man who is distantly related to the starfox character fox mccloud. so this is a little on the fanfiction side but only i know who appears and who wont.


	2. data log 1

Warheroes…. That's the name of my story.

Warheroes data log 2: getting a ship is harder than it looks…..

In the beginning he only had a rusty DX42 machine gun, and about 4000 credits to allow the purchase of a starfighter or freighter, in fact. He got ahold on a very old but in great shape freighter, the LCX90, made by Araxis freighter shipyards.

The ships armament was a pair of double laser cannons mounted on the top and bottom of the ship, and has a fully stocked kitchen and fully furnished crew quarters suiting up to 6 crew members.

axis is very happy with his new life ahead of him. but who knows what hes about to get thrown into. the life of a pilot for hire is going to be rough. but filled with adventure.

notes: this is again purely original with a little relation to fox mccloud but he wont appear in the story at all.


	3. data log 2

Warheroes…. That's the name of my story.

Warheroes data log 2: time to find me a crew.

Indeed it is a time for our little friend axis to find a crew, he goes to his childhood friend Bart the Spanish German Sheppard, a best friend who helps him in this story and is willing to tag along, only arming himself with his trusty E2 6 inch 22 caliber pistol.

And is later met by axis' ship newly named the araxis, he names it after his home world in honor for what he's about to do. He's about to go from being an 18 year old young man into a fine young pilot under the flag of his planet araxis.

He will indeed need to fill his crew with trusty teammates and friends from all over his home galaxy of alarin.

Their taking an awful risk. And in a ship that's old but still functioning with a class 3 hyperjump module. They will never know what new dangers their going to face. But hey their going to be heroes.

notes: to be honest. i like where my stories going.


	4. data log 3

Warheroes…. That's the name of my story.

Warheroes data log 3: time to fly!

With his best friend Bart they set out to fly through the universe meeting new people along the way, and collecting new crew along the way, including new friends.

While conducting constant repairs, Bart found something that looks to be of value for a weapon aboard the araxis.

When he goes back to the flight controls cabin and tells his buddy axis, this is what the conversation sounds like.

Bart: hey axis I found a weapon that might not be made anymore.

Axis: well let's take a look at it shall we?

Bart: gotcha.

Axis: WHOA! I know this gun! It's an LTT22 30 caliber machine gun! They don't even make these anymore!

Bart: ya think so buddy?

Axis: you got that right!

Bart: what should we do with it? 

Axis: let's keep it

Bart: good idea.

So after finding a new weapon the two friends hide it in the crew quarters for safe keeping. Pretty smart thinking if ya ask me.

After landing down on a world called moltana, a small volcanic world with unstable lava flow, they find themselves a mining base filled with volcano experts and machinery engineers and mechanics. Among them was a young beautiful woman named Sarah Darklash. A yellow fox that prides herself in constructing and repairing machinery.

They hire this woman to be the mechanic aboard the araxis. And axis takes a liking to her. And almost asks her out in the process, but restrains himself from asking. Will he crack under pressure? We shall see.


	5. data log 4

Warheroes…. That's the name of my story…

Warheroes data log 4: romance…. Is unavoidable.

Last we saw of axis and his further building crew. He hired a woman of immense beauty from the planet moltana; axis finds himself attracted to her while she is unaware. This might turn into either a love romance….. Or trouble… but we shall see soon.

While aboard the araxis, Sarah sets to work on the ships interior and with axis monitoring her work close behind her. This might almost be the beginning of their romantic involvement, I'm ecstatic to see what happens next. Here is the conversation

Axis: I'm impressed Sarah

Sarah: thank you captain.

Axis: please, call me axis.

Sarah: yes sir.

Axis: your manners are well taught I see, just what I need aboard the araxis.

Sarah: *smiles*

Axis: *chuckles*

Axis: so….. Were going to the planet known as cartona. A desert world with a number of spaceport colonies. And we are going to a cantina once we get there… would you…..

Sarah: *interrupts*

Sarah: you want to ask me to dinner eh?

Axis: yes… that's what I was going for…

Sarah: very well

Axis: *thinks of how this is going to end and sweats like crazy while thinking about it*

Will our friend axis earn him a girlfriend? Will they even get married? We shall see.


	6. data log 5

Warheroes…. That's the name of my story….

Warheroes data log 5: dinner at the cantina.

Last time we saw axis and his friend Sarah, soon to be fiancée if he accomplishes winning her over, is now on cortona. Over at the cantina at flare spaceport. Heres what the conversation is. And you might enjoy this. In fact a new face appears.

Axis: so…. Here we are.

Sarah: yeah. Here we are.

Axis: I'll go find us a table.

?: who are you son?

Axis: more importantly who are you armor clad Joe?

?: the names AC.

Axis: AC?

AC: it's AC to you until we return to araxis.

Axis: ok…..

AC: I see you have a girl with you. Well I'd suggest ordering the sand lobster and the wine to please her.

Axis: you know what will win over a girl?

AC: son….. I've been alive for over 200,000 year's

Axis: TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND?

AC: yep…. This old warhound has had enough of fighting in his life. Now I seek peace and quiet from the sound of war weapons firing back and forth.

Axis: my father was called warhound….. Could you….. Be him?

AC: you have a mother named Cathleen?

Axis: yes… I do.

AC: well then hello son my name is Axis Coronto senior.

Axis: father….?

Will this turn into a family thing while dinner between Jr and Sarah is going on? We shall see.


End file.
